stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Anunaki
Parasitic gods race similar like goauld. ☀, are alleged extraterrestrial beings who originate from the Taurus constellation, and are from a planet that orbits Aldebaran.2 Various sources attribute the Anunaki to be tall, fair skinned (pale looking1 or white), blond, and blue eyed,3 the progenitors of the Caucasians.4 In the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999), Lacerta identifies these beings as the Illojim from the star system Aldebaran in the (Taurus constellation).1 The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem, in which case the Anunnaki are a variant of the Eloheem. They separated from the Eloheem as understood in common creation motifs of ancient Sumerian, Babylonian, and Hebrew script. It is suggested that the Anunnaki were brethren of the Eloheem (Sitchin) . But the generally accepted belief is that Eloheem was Angels like Anu of the other race as both mated with human women to form the Anunnaki and the Nephilim. Eloheem are possibly "the angels" mentioned in the bible, the book of Enoch, and the god Anu in Sumerian scriptures. Various sources attribute the Anunaki to be tall, fair skinned (pale looking1 or white), blond, and blue eyed,3 the progenitors of the Caucasians.4 In the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999), Lacerta identifies these beings as the Illojim from the star system Aldebaran in the (Taurus constellation).1 The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem, in which case the Anunnaki are a variant of the Eloheem. They separated from the Eloheem as understood in common creation motifs of ancient Sumerian, Babylonian, and Hebrew script. It is suggested that the Anunnaki were brethren of the Eloheem (Sitchin) . But the generally accepted belief is that Eloheem was Angels like Anu of the other race as both mated with human women to form the Anunnaki and the Nephilim. Eloheem are possibly "the angels" mentioned in the bible, the book of Enoch, and the god Anu in Sumerian scriptures. ☀Unlike goa'uld, they are born in humanoid form, their consciousness is transported to goauld hosts to use them as hosts annunaki su known as mutants mentioned in xmen films when taking anununaki goauld gaining unlimited power.a mutant is a being (usually otherwise human) who possesses a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities. Human mutants are considered to be of the subspecies Homo sapiens superior or simply Homo superior, an evolutionary progeny of Homo sapiens, and are considered the next stage in human evolution, although whether this is true or not is a subject of much debate in the Marvel Universe. Unlike Marvel's mutates, which are characters who develop their powers only after exposure to outside stimuli or energies (such as the Hulk, Spider-Man, The Fantastic Four, and Absorbing Man), mutants are those whose mutations are pre-natal, and whose powers typically manifest at puberty..They are goauld annunaki hybrids who posses the X-Gene and develop superhuman powers, traits and abilities. These powers range from physical to psychic or psionic-based. The mutant gene can also cause physical traits and characteristics no humans possess, commonly having the skin or eyes being more animal-like than human. Any such attributes are not always controlled by the mutant in question, as some cannot control their powers properly or at all, especially if their mutation affects their appearance. The mutant gene usually manifests at puberty, often at times of great stress, while some mutants, like Sabretooth and Wolverine, could develop it beforehand if they also experience such levels of stress. There are even cases of mutants developing their abilities from birth, such as Colossus due to the radiation following the nuclear explosion at Chernobyl. The first annuanki appeared during ancient Egypt thousands of years ago; En Sabah Nur.-Jahve James Howlett and Victor Creed, whom fought in important wars of American history, were the next, earliest known mutants. By the time of World War II, mutants became a more widespread phenomenon, though humanity at large continued to be ignorant of their existence. Alternatively, the Nuclear Age caused an acceleration of the mutant gene, finally making a species of them. It was not until 1960s when the existence of mutantkind was revealed to the U.S. Government during the Cuban Missile Crisis, which was orchestrated by Sebastian Shaw, who sought to destroy baseline humans so that mutants could rule the Earth, with Shaw as their leader. His plans were thwarted by a group of mutant misfits, who used their unique gifts to prevent a nuclear war, effects of which would cause the mutant gene to become truly dominant on the planet, with humanity becoming extinct as a result. However, their heroic actions exposed mutants to the world in irrevocable ways. Rise of ApocalypseEdit In 1983, whilst investigating a cult known as Ashir En Sabah Nur, FBI agent Moira MacTaggert uncovered the remains of the pyramid in which En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) was imprisoned. In doing so, she inadvertently triggered his awakening, allowing Apocalypse to roam through the streets of Cairo. Upon rescuing a mutant street orphan known as Storm, Apocalypse learned that humans have become the dominant species on the planet. Believing them to be "false gods", he decided to assemble a team of powerful mutants to act his "Four Horsemen" in his quest to wipe out humanity. Apocalypse convinced Storm, Psylocke, Angel, and Magneto to join his crusade against humanity, enhancing their powers to their full potential. When Charles Xavier attempted to reason with Magneto using Cerebro, Apocalypse took control of Charles and disarmed the world of its nuclear weapons using the latter's telepathic powers. He then had his Horsemen kidnap Charles in the hopes of using the professor as his next host. To transfer his consciousness into Charles' body, Apocalypse created a pyramid to facilitate the ritual. He instructed Magneto to cause magnetic disturbances on Earth that will result in mass destruction and the extinction of humankind. In the midst of transferring his consciousness to Charles, a few of the mutants of Xavier's School - lead by Mystique and Beast - battled Apocalypse's Horsemen to save the professor. Though they are successful in saving Charles, Apocalypse's power proved to be too great when he battled Charles on the astral plane. Weakened, Charles called out to his student Jean Grey and convinced her to unleash the full extent of her powers. Through the combined attack of the mutants and two of his former Horsemen, Storm and Magneto respectively, Apocalypse's physical and mental form is obliterated by Jean's power. After the mansion is rebuilt from being destroyed during Apocalypse's kidnapping of Charles, Mystique and Beast took on the responsibility of training the students who helped vanquish Apocalypse. They become the next generation of X-Men. Mutant SuppressionEdit At some point before and during 2004, Transigen and its partner Alkali covertly implemented a new program to eradicate the mutants, creating genetically modified corn stalks, and putting chemicals in mass produced foods and drinks. The consumption of these items by unknowing consumers was preventing an active mutant X-Gene from being transmitted to their progeny and thus were responsible for the lack of known mutant births from that point onward. Alkali-Transigen was responsible for the quick decline of the mutant population, which they orchestrated to stop the random and natural apparition of everyone that carried an active X-Gene in the general population, and in a second time to artificially create mutant children in a selective and controlled environment. Augmentation ProgramEdit In the revised timeline, genetic manipulation, torture methods, and near-death experiences were found to be able to cause an artificial mutation. The genetic manipulation started with a serum used to awaken the X-Gene inside a normal human, while the human was then subjected to extreme stress, caused by torture and near death experiences, with some human subjects being put on the brink of death to cause a mutation. However, as not all humans have dormant mutant genes, the torture could end up killing the subjects instead of mutating them. These were used to create super-humans, conditioned to become strong and obedient super-soldiers. They were fitted with a device called a Control Collar, which made them obedient to whoever the subjects were sold to. The process usually caused a loss of morality, ethics, compassion, and remorse, leaving most subjects indifferent, cruel, and sometimes, sadistic people, without much of a sense of humor. Notable subjects of this are Angel Dust and Ajax, while Wade Wilson, another human given artificial mutations, who wound eventually be known as "Deadpool", retained his sense of humor while losing much of his humanity and sanity, leaving him with a humorous and child-like personality combined with that of a ruthless and brutal killer. The Westchester IncidentEdit In 2028, at Westchester, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer’s, which in turn affected his telepathy, and suffered a psychic seizure that injured over 600 people and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. After this, Charles was believed dead and Logan states that the X-Men are gone. The X-Men had been disbanded, with the only two of the surviving members being Logan, whose healing factor started to fail, and an Alzheimer's-afflicted Charles Xavier. Alkali-Transigen's X-programsEdit Following their success in stopping the proliferation of mutants, by 2029 no new mutant birth had been officially reported in 25 years, at least in the U.S., with the only ones still alive being hunted and forced to hide, Alkali-Transigen began the next phase of its operation. In order to do so, they genetically engineered mutant children in a Mexican lab, using the DNA of older mutants as templates. Alkali-Transigen made twenty-three attempts through the X-23 children created by Alkali-Transigen’s scientists, to raise them in the facility in hopes of turning them into soldiers. When this attempt failed, they created X-24, an adult clone of Wolverine. They planned to terminate the children, though a few Transigen nurses helped most of the children to escape before they could be killed. After escaping Alkali-Transigen, nurse Gabriela Lopez approached Logan for help in protecting Laura, Logan's "daughter" from Transigen's experiments. While reluctant to help, Logan agreed to take Laura to Eden in North Dakota, in exchange for a large sum of money. Along the way, the group came into conflict with the Reavers and X-24, resulting in the deaths of Charles and Caliban. Finally, with the help of Logan, the children are able to escape into Canada where they have been promised asylum. The fight to escape left Zander Rice, Donald Pierce, X-24, the Reavers, and Logan all dead. After the fight, Laura and the children mourned the death of Logan. Before crossing the Canadian-American border with the other X-23 children, Laura turned the Christian cross into an X to honor her father's status as the last of the X-Men. History Upon traveling to the Solar System, the Anunnaki may have colonized a satellite called Nibiru as an outpost. Nibiru is somehow connected to the Solar System, but on an obscure orbital path. The similarities of the stories of ancient Sumeria and Hebrew, suggest that the true origins of the Annunaki stem from the Eloheem who may also be indigenous to Aldebaran.3 Nibiru is a hypothetical planet or celestial object that would most likely serve as an outpost or colony for the Anunnaki. Nibiru is often misapplied to be the homeworld of the Anunnaki, in the studies of Zecharia Sitchin's work. Sitchin believed that the Annunaki were the progenitors of the Nephilim who are mentioned in the Torah. Sitchin claims they first arrived on Earth probably 450,000 years ago, looking for minerals, especially gold, which they found and mined in Africa. These "gods" were the rank and file workers of the colonial expedition to Earth from planet Nibiru. Tauri Connectincts Humans were genetically modified,4 likely to perform various functions that would serve in the best interests of the Anunnaki.5 One of the earliest human civilizations of modern man was setup in Mesopotamia in the land of Sumer.6 Human kings were established so as to act as intermediaries between mankind and the Anunnaki. Various Sumerian tablets describe the fall of many Sumerian cities and their "lament", throughout the ages, right up into the "grea flood"7 (See Timeline). Many points made by Lacerta concerning the Illojim (Anunnaki) in the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999) seemingly agree with Zecharia Sitchin's studies of Semitic myth. Various sources attribute the Anunaki to be tall, fair skinned (pale looking1 or white), blond, and blue eyed,3 the progenitors of the Caucasians.4 In the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999), Lacerta identifies these beings as the Illojim from the star system Aldebaran in the (Taurus constellation).1 The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem, in which case the Anunnaki are a variant of the Eloheem. They separated from the Eloheem as understood in common creation motifs of ancient Sumerian, Babylonian, and Hebrew script. It is suggested that the Anunnaki were brethren of the Eloheem (Sitchin) . But the generally accepted belief is that Eloheem was Angels like Anu of the other race as both mated with human women to form the Anunnaki and the Nephilim. Eloheem are possibly "the angels" mentioned in the bible, the book of Enoch, and the god Anu in Sumerian scriptures. The Anunnaki first colonized the Earth probably about 450,000 years ago (Sitchin), looking for exotic minerals, such as hydrogen, copper1 and possibly gold (Sitchin). These "gods" were the rank and file workers of the colonial expedition to Earth from the colonized planet Nibiru. Upon settling on Earth, the Anunnaki ruled a race of beings called the "Igigi" (the first creation of Anunnaki as demigods) whom they tried to enslave. After 2500 years of labor, the Igigi rebelled against the Anunnaki; the Igigi then fled to the caves. The Anunnaki Lord Enki suggested that a new race should be created. The Anunnaki observed the possibilities, and likely in the place called Eridu (possibly Eden), they genetically modified1 Hominini to create the perfect Human "in their eyes" (Genesis 1:31). They mixed clay with the flesh and blood of Anunnaki so that the new race could have the "divine wisdom" (possibly enlightenment). Nintu put the dollop into "shells" and "nine months" (or nine cycles) later, modern man was born. In the end, the humans proved to be a good workforce. The Annunaki deities were worshiped by the Ancient Sumerians. The Sumerians were forbidden to carve images of the Annunaki gods in their true form, so instead, they depicted them as anthropomorphic animals in place of their true form. There are possibilities that the creation of man is responsible for the separation of the Eloheem where he originated the Anunnaki and his Nibiruan prison. returning after the seventh generation of Adam, when the earth was led away by the Eloheem after the fall of Adam, the Anunnaki used the earth's ores to build a perfect atmosphere for Nibiru and colonize the earth for the divine alteration of their opponents. Categoria:Races Categoria:Goa'uld